


use your words

by thatofyou



Series: married models au [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, half assed poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>but there is this</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	use your words

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is a poem written from chanyeol's point of view? it started off as something else but then it became a mm au thing because mm au is the best thing. i really don't even know.
> 
> timeline wise, takes places during the same time as [other side of the world](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1611455).
> 
> you really, really can ignore this. really.

 

i was never really able to use my words  
so when i wanted to tell you,  
   "i miss you. come home."  
i didn't know how to translate that into actions.

and even if i did, you were so far away i couldn't  
reach over to kiss the back of your neck,  
roll my eyes jokingly every time you reminded me to eat,

stop you in our hallway on your way out to work,  
slip my hands inside your coat, around your waist,  
rest my head on your shoulder and breathe you in

breathe you in because you were mine and because i could,  
because i wanted you with me for a little longer those moments.

 

but now i've written dozen of emails to you,  
all typed out quietly, desperately,  
and then completely erased.  
but there is this, and i hope somehow it reaches you because

i miss you.  
come home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> nat, for you, always.


End file.
